Civilization V
thumb|266pxSid Meier's Civilization V é um jogo de estratégia baseado em turnos lançado em 21 de setembro de 2010. O primeiro pacote de expansão do jogo, Gods and Kings, foi lançado em 19 de junho de 2012 na América do Norte e em 22 de junho de 2012 no resto do mundo. A segunda expansão, Brave New World, foi anunciado recentemente para ser lançado em 09 de julho de 2013 na América do Norte e em 12 de julho no resto do mundo. Civilizações e líderes Há dezoito civilizações disponíveis desde o início de Civilization V, um adicional de sete civilizações são disponibilizadas posteriormente através de vários pequenos DLCs, e mais nove foram adicionadas no pacote de expansão Gods & Kings, elevando ao total de 34 civilizações, o maior número alcançado de civilizações em qualquer jogo Civilization. Além disso, mais nove serão adicionadas na expansão Brave New World em julho, que resultará no total de 43 civilizações. Desses nove, sete já foram apresentados oficialmente. Essa é a primeira versão da série onde os líderes falam suas línguas nativas na tela de diplomacia. Isso só se aplica ao áudio; todos os textos são no idioma configurado no jogo. Unidades Em Civilization V, você pode ter apenas uma unidade de cada tipo (Militar/Civil/Embarcada) por Hexágono. Por exemplo, você não pode ter uma cavalaria e um arqueiro em um mesmo hexágono. Isto também incluí-se nas cidades. A maioria das unidades podem mover-se 2 hexágonos (a maioria das unidades de cavalaria podem mover-se em 4) e já não serão destruídas se perder uma batalha, tomando dano em seu lugar. Você será capaz de alternar uma unidade de um hexágono com outra de outro hexágono na batalha. Unidades demoram a produzir-se mais do que nos jogos anteriores e, assim como neles irão por ter custos de manutenção associadas a elas, potencialmente ao reduzir o número de unidades também resultará na redução do custo de manutenção. Os custos aumentarão com o tempo de jogo. Não há mais produção de navios para transporte de tropas. Em vez disso as unidades transformaram-se em barcos de transporte improvisados quando entram em hexágonos de água depois da pesquisa tecnológica permitir. Cidades-estado Um novo conceito de jogo são as cidades-estado - pequenas cidades/civilizações que não querem ganhar o jogo. No entanto, eles podem expandir seu território e adquirir os mesmos recursos que qualquer outro jogador poderá possuir. Eles fornecem bônus econômicos e diplomáticos se você for amigo deles. Se você é hostil a eles (qualquer cidade-estado), outras civilizações (amigos da cidade-estado) irão tornar-se hostil a você. Terrenos thumb|Mapa tipo-Terra que mostra várias características de terreno, bem como unidades, cidades e [[Cidade-estado (Civ5)|cidades-estados.]] ;Terrenos planos :Pastagem, Pântano, Planícies e Deserto. ;Terrenos frios :Nevoso e Tundra ;Terrenos altos :Montanhas (apenas helicópteros e tropas de Cartago depois da obtenção de seu primeiro grande general podem ultrapassar montanhas) e Colinas (fornecem mais defesa e anulam o efeito de obstáculos, tais como árvores são para unidades à distância) ;Terrenos de água :Costas, Oceanos, Lagos e Rios (Rios forçam aqueles que estão à atacar a utilizar todos os seus pontos de movimento) ;Bosques/Selvas :Há vários tipos de Bosques/Selvas que representam as quatro grandes massas de terra de Europa, Ásia, África e Américas. Unidades feridas podem se ocultar e se recuperar em tais terrenos. Civilization V também inclui Maravilhas do Mundo, que são automaticamente colocadas ao redor do mapa. Estas maravilhas fornecem bônus de Felicidade para qualquer civilização que a descubra. Como exemplo de maravilhas naturais estão: o Old Faithful, o Monte Fuji, a Krakatoa, e a Grande Barreira de Coral. Elas também dão bônus adicionais para produção de ouro e renda quando as cidades são fundadas perto delas ou cobertas em seu território. Recursos Existem no jogo três tipos de recursos: estratégicos, de luxo e de bônus. Se você tiver mais de um recurso de luxo, você pode trocar o excesso com outras civilizações. No entanto, o mesmo não é o ocorrido com recursos estratégicos. Um único depósito de ferro, por exemplo, renderá 2 ou 6 de recursos em ferro. Isso permite construir até 6 unidades que tem por pré-requisito a utilização de um recurso de ferro. Portanto, possuindo muitos recursos estratégicos é como uma obrigação para formar grandes exércitos. Melhorias e construções "Civilization V" possui 71 construções, 49 maravilhas, e 23 melhorias. O número de construções únicas estão incluídos na contagem de construções. Note que nem todas as civilizações possuem uma construção única: algumas têm uma melhoria única ou duas unidades únicas em seu lugar. Maravilhas podem vir na forma de maravilhas do mundo, maravilhas naturais e projetos nacionais, assim como em Civilization IV. O conceito de melhorias em hexágonos foi ligeiramente modificada: além de trabalhadores e barcos pesqueiros, os grandes personagens podem agora construir melhorias especiais também. Melhorias em hexágonos de grandes personagens podem substituir as melhorias já construídas sobre o local. As estradas podem passar pelas melhorias especiais, e ligar-se automaticamente a todos os recursos estratégicos sobre elas. *Grandes Mercadores podem construir Aduanas, que aumenta a renda de ouro. *Grandes Engenheiros podem construir Fábricas, que aumenta a produção no hexágono. *Grandes Cientistas podem construir Academias, que aumenta a ciência produzida no hexágono. *Grandes Artistas podem construir Monumentos, que geram renda cultural. *Grandes Generais podem construir Cidadelas, que dá um grande bônus defensivo à unidade estacionada nela. *Grandes Profetas (Apenas disponibilizados a partir da expansão Civilization V: Gods & Kings) podem criar um Local Sagrado, que fornece Fé. A construção dessas melhorias especiais consomem o grande personagem em questão. Tecnologias e pesquisas Civilization V vem com 74 tecnologias divididas em sete eras, desde a era antiga até a era futura. Apesar de o comércio de tecnologias tenha sido removido em relação aos jogos anteriores, um novo recurso foi adicionado: fazer um acordo de pesquisa. Duas civilizações em paz podem formar um acordo para um investimento inicial em ouro, gerando posteriormente uma tecnologia a ambas as civilizações. A quantidade de pontos de pesquisa é igual ao valor médio de custos entre as tecnologias disponíveis a essa civilização em particular. A quantidades de pontos de pesquisa podem ser aumentados através da construção de maravilhas ou obtenção de políticas sociais. No entanto, isso pode ser utilizado simplesmente para fazer a outra civilização gastar ouro antes de declarar-lhe guerra. Mesmo a IA do jogo pode vir a utilizar com esse propósito. Políticas sociais Em "Civilization V" há a capacidade de adotar políticas sociais à custa da cultura obtida. Há dez árvores separadas de políticas sociais, e ao completar cinco das dez árvores recompensa o jogador com a Vitória cultural. Em vez de mudar uma política por outra, algumas políticas podem obter-se através das outras. Cada política vem com seus próprios bônus, como por exemplo, iniciar uma Era de Ouro. Condições de vitória Mais uma vez, há muitas formas de atingir a vitória sem ter de utilizar o meio militar. Você pode ganhar, concentrando-se principalmente na pesquisa científica e ser o primeiro a montar uma nave espacial e navegar até Alpha Centauri. A vitória diplomática requer a ajuda de outras civilizações e cidades-estado nas Nações Unidas. A vitória cultural exige agora completar cinco das dez "árvores" de política social e completando o Projeto Utopia. Obviamente, a dominação do mundo é uma opção, levando a considerar que tal condição de vitória foi simplificada em relação aos jogos anteriores. Ao invés de ter de destruir completamente as demais civilizações, o último jogador a manter sua capital original ganha. Você também pode ganhar por ter a maior pontuação no ano de 2050 d.C. Pontuação Caso não ganhe o jogo até 2050 d.C., nesse ano o jogo dará-te uma pontuação baseada em: *O número de hexágonos dentro de suas fronteiras (esse é o fator menos importante na vitória) *O número de cidades que seu império possui *A população total de sua civilização *O número de tecnologias que você possui *O número de "tecnologias futuras" que você possui (a última tecnologia da árvore tecnológica é chamada de "tecnologia futura" e é repetível, tendo a cada vez que pesquisá-la um bônus) *O número de maravilhas que você construiu (esse é o fator mais importante na vitória) Conteúdos para download Existem vários conteúdos para download em Civilization V. Isso inclui dois pacotes de expansão que adicionam um enorme quantidade de conteúdos, como novas civilizações, mapas, cenários, maravilhas, construções, unidades e novos conceitos de jogabilidade. Elas são: *Gods and Kings *Brave New World (ainda não lançado - a previsão é em 9 de Julho na América do Norte; e em 12 de Julho no resto do mundo) Well of Souls site for both expansion packs: Brave New World: http://well-of-souls.com/civ/civ5_bravenewworld.html Gods and Kings: http://well-of-souls.com/civ/civ5_expansion.html Fora os dois pacotes de expansão, vários DLCs adicionais estão disponíveis para acrescentar mais alguns conteúdos. São eles: *Babylon - (Adiciona a civilização Babilônica ao jogo) *Cradle of Civilization - Mediterranean - (Adiciona o mapa do Mediterrânio para jogos personalizados) *Cradle of Civilization - Asia - (Adiciona o mapa da Ásia para jogos personalizados) *Cradle of Civilization - Americas - (Adiciona o mapa das Américas para jogos personalizados) *Cradle of Civilization - Mesopotamia - (Adiciona o mapa da Mesopotâmia para jogos personalizados) *Civilization and Scenario Pack: The Mongols - (Instala automaticamente grátis pela Steam; Adiciona a civilização Mongol e o cenário "Ascensão dos Mongóis") *Double Civilization and Scenario Pack: Spain and Inca - (Adiciona as civilizações Espanhola e Inca, além do cenário "Conquista do Novo Mundo") *Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia - (Adiciona a civilização Polinésia e o cenário "Paraíso Encontrado") *Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark: The Vikings - (Adiciona a civilização Dinamarquesa e o cenário "1066: Ano do Destino Viking") *Civilization and Scenario Pack: Korea - (Adiciona a civilização Coreana e o cenário "Invasão Samurai da Coreia") *Wonders of the Ancient World Scenario Pack - (Adiciona três maravilhas do mundo e o cenário "Maravilhas do Mundo Antigo") *Explorer's Map Pack - (Adiciona vários mapas para jogos personalizados) Cenários Civilization V possui vários cenários para serem jogados. Todos eles irão lhe exigir descarregá-los por download para serem jogados. *Rise of the Mongols *Conquest of the New World *Paradise Found *1066: Year of Viking Destiny *Samurai Invasion of Korea *Wonders of the Ancient World *Fall of Rome *Into the Renaissance *Empires of the Smoky Skies *American Civil War (not yet released) *Scramble for Africa (not yet released) Conquistas A Versão da Steam do jogo vem com uma centena de conquistas destraváveis. Elas estão listadas em uma página separada, juntamente com explicações sobre a infinidade de referâncias e outras obras que estão incluídas nos nomes das Conquistas... e são muitos. Imagens Você pode ver várias imagens de Civilization V em http://ve3d.ign.com/images/game/62125/PC/Sid-Meiers-Civilization-V Prévias *Strategy Informer Preview - por Joe Robinson, em 9 de Agosto de 2010 *Ars Technica's "The city-states in your pocket: first look at Civilization V" - por Casey Johnston, em 12 de Setembro de 2010 Avaliações Veja também *Comparação entre jogos Civilization Links externos *Official website *CivLegacy.com *CivFanatics de:Civilization V en:Civilization V es:Civilization V fi:Civilization V fr:Civilization V ja:Civilization V nl:Civilization V ru:Civilization V sv:Civilization V zh:文明帝國V Categoria:Civilization V Categoria:Civilizações Categoria:Líderes Categoria:Conceitos Categoria:Civilization (série) Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Necessária renomeação